


Stereo

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [3]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: #writeLGBTQ, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: When the North Pole gets too cold, Robbie always knows one place he can be with Amadeus without the world crashing in.Based of the #WriteLGBTQ prompt of the week: Dance





	Stereo

Robbie promised Amadeus a super special, super secret date, complete with blindfold once they hit the Pacific. It wasn't really some phenomenal place, but it was quiet, where nobody would follow him, where there were no grownups, no teammates, no siblings, and most importantly, no cell signal. With only a meal for one normal teenage boy and one Brawn packed, he didn't stop, ignoring all Amadeus' questions. Which was really just "Are we there yet" repeated in English, Korean, and Spanish for about three hours, even with his car's motor. 

"Okay. Take it off." Robbie told him.

"Wait, you got me all the way out here just to tell me to strip? This is objectification outside the workplace!" Amadeus protested with a smile, lest he let one sentence go said without some snappy retort.

"You know what I mean."

Whatever Amadeus was expecting when Robbie said 'super special secret place where the Avengers can't find us'... Robbie knew this probably wasn't it. "It," after all, was just a junkyard in southern California, well outside of the LA suburbs. But it was special to Robbie. With all the dysfunctional radios in the yard, it seemed impossible for the Avengers to find  _his_. And that made things just fine by him. The Charger was parked in the center of a clearing, flood lights long out of order. The place had gone out of business at least ten years ago. He left his on, though.

"This is... different," Amadeus said at length, looking around. "How do you know this place?"

"When I was younger, I'd steal parts from here for the cars I'd work on when I started at Canelo's and had to buy my own parts. Nobody was using them, and the yard was out of business, so I'd save myself a couple hundred and pick up some brake lines or spark plugs."

 The utter silence of the yard started to get to him, though, so he turned up the radio when he got out their dinners. Another way he and Amadeus fit so well together. Robbie just couldn't deal with the quiet a lot of the time, and Amadeus always had him, in that respect. Right now, he was investigating some of the old cars, their mirrors, until he saw their food was ready.

"When most guys say they want a candlelit dinner under the stars, I'm not sure that the hundreds of cars stacked in a giant lot is really part of that vision," He said with a small smile. "This is perfect." 

They were just about to eat (as in Amadeus was about halfway through his food) when a familiar song played on the radio. It was the same chorus he'd heard Amadeus sing intentionally off-key in that attempted country affectation that was equally fake from the Australian singer, and a smile touched his lips. "Get up."

Of course there was a height difference. There always were ways to overcome that, though, and this time it was just as simple as standing on Amadeus' toes. It wasn't a dance, not really, so much as just swaying in place in the warm winter air as they both hummed to words neither knew, except for that one line.

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you..."


End file.
